Wings of the unknow
by Sabella Rose
Summary: The same night Stefan took Maleficent's wing he unknowingly left her with child. the child grew to be strong and powerful, the rumors grew. Out of fear it the Maleficent Stefan started a war with the moors. When a knight and the unknown power come face to face what will happen? And can the the be stopped to before it is to late? Better then sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own twilight or makeficent

In a far away land, was two kingdoms. One was full of humans, with a king who leaded, them with a heart full of greed and jealousy of their neighbors. The Moor, a magical realm bordering a human kingdom. The moor was not ruled by a king nor a queen, for those who lived their trusted each other. A young fey girl by the name Maleficent was one of the strongest fey in the moors. When she was 11, she fell in love with a human peasant boy named Stefan. They became friends quickly. When maleficent turned 16, Stefan gave her true loves first kiss. And maleficent only fell deeper in love with him. But over time his affection for Maleficent was overshadowed by his ambition to become a king. As they grew older, Stefan stopped seeing Maleficent, to seek out his dream to be king. After a few years Maleficent defeated the king of the human realm in battle when he attempted to invade the Moors, and kill all the beings that dwelled within the moors. The king was hurt badly in the fight, he had no son and was at death's threshold. The king told his council, whoever kills maleficent will be king after he passes. Stefan overheard this, he went to see Maleficent and deceived her into believing that he has come to warn her of the king's plot. They spoke for hours that night, he promised her he wound never leave her again. So he made love to her for the first time. After Maleficent was lying on Stefan's bear chest, listening to his heartbeat, she felt calm and happy in that moment. Stefan was stroking her hair,waiting until she was very calm, so he could drag her. When she was almost asleep, he drugged her and attempted to kill her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. So he instead cut off her wings with an iron dagger. He presented them to the king as proof of her death. So Stefan become king, unknown to him, his child grew inside maleficent.

I know it sucks, but chapter one will be up in a few days. For all my other stories I have writers block, so they are on hold,


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent pov

The night Stefan came to take her wings.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" Cried a ghostly familiar male voice. I have not seen its owner in nearly 3 years. The voice belongs to a boy I knew long ago, the boy I fell for. Now days he was just a stranger to me. A voice in the night, nothing more. Even when the remembers of him make my heart yearn.

"Maleficent! Maleficent! MALEFICENT!" Cried the voice, only louder this time. As a shadow came out if the nighttime fog, "Maleficent, I know you are close. I can sense it. I have to speak to you! It's very important. Please maleficent come out."

I was laying in the tree above him, he dropped the old sack he was carrying. It hit the forest floor with a loud clanking sound, like metal hitting together.

"How's life with the humans?" I ask dropping down behind him. He jumped and spun around to confront me. He was paler than I recalled and his hair fuller and darker brown. He had changed on the outside, this made me wonder how much had changed on the inside. How much was left if my Stefan.

"Maleficent! I came to warn you!" He panted, it was clear I scared him when I dropped out of the tree.

"Then speak! Thus you can leave me in peace!" I shouted. I was not mad, I merely wanted him to know the pain he cost me when he left. And the pain he cost me now.

"The king, he plans to send men to kill you. I realize you don't want to see me, you may not have feelings for me. But I do have feels for you, I don't want to see you get hurt! Please just be careful." He spoke in uneasy tone, as if frightened of something.

I could not think, all I heard was he cared for me. This gave birth to the hope, that he was still my Stefan. I could not help but smile.

"What makes you think my feelings for you have faded? It was you the left, not me." I whispered. "And for the king, let his men come."

"I'm sorry I left you. You will never know how much I wanted to be with you. But I had to see if I could make it, to be king." Stefan replied as he stepped up a few feet, closer to me

"How much you wanted to stay!" I laughed "make your dreams come true!" I now was yelling at him. "What about my dreams and want about what I want! I loved you, I cared for you, I never hurt you! And what did you do in return? You spit in my face, by leavening me." I yelled at him. My anger grew, two levels, it never had before. I had to calm myself before I did something I would regret later.

"I need to gather my thoughts. Please wait a minute." I whispered as I flew up in the trees a above us. I claimed to the tree tops, and just sat there. I watched Stefan below me, as he set a blanket out on the first floor. And started a small fire and set down next to it to warm his hands. From to chill of the night air. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave him here? Should I speak with him? How deep are his feelings for me? Will he leave me again? I knew I could forgive him easy, by the fear of rejection keep me for being able to forgive him. Fear that only he can take away. I would give him a chance. I will give myself a chance to love again. I flew down to land next to him. He looked at me with a joyful grin. I set down next to her him, I turned my face form the light if the dancing flames. I felt a shiver run down my back, when a hand run from the base of one if my horn, down my back. I sucked in a deep breath, to calm myself.

"Maleficent? I think we should talk." Stefan whispered as he kissed behind my ear.

"Then stop that, so I can speak to you with a clear mind."I muttered.

He pulled away with a cucker, "very well."

"You never answered me, how is life with the humans?" I replied

His face changed as he readied himself to answer my questions. "Life with the humans, is very different from life here. Here thing or free and have no worry, but human stress about everything under the sun. And are all about time. They never seem to have enough time."

"You speak as if you were not human." I muttered wanting to know his answer.

"When I'm with you its easy to forget what we are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Stefan!" I laughed

He looked at me with a serious look on his face "I was talking the truth, maleficent. It's easy to forget that we should hate each other when I'm with you." He whispered as he leaned in closer to me. Only to stop inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my cheeks

"Why should we hate each other? Just because I'm fey and your human? Should that make a difficult?" I panted as I found breathing to be difficult, as my heart raced in my chest. I have not been thus close to Stefan or other men since, my 16 birthday.

He easier his right hand to crust my cheek softly "my heart says no, but my mind says yes. I have learned to think like as a man. Not the boy I was when I met you for the first time. But in my heart I keep locked away for you. For it was, as always, will be yours. My maleficent!" He whispered sweetly as he closed the space between us. His lips started at the base of my throat, they brushed by my chin, as they traveled up to my lips. He softly kissed my lips, so gently it was like I was made of fine china. But it was short lived, as the kiss grew deeper. More heated, with a flame of lust and want that fueled his actions. His flame of lust only feed my flame. My flame, only he could start. My mind, telling me I want more. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, with our lust getting out of hand. I could not control myself, I had to stop, but I don't want this to end.

"Stop, we can't! Stefan." I panted. Ashamed of myself, for letting myself be sucked in so soon. The flame dimmed, making way for the feelings of dread and disgust. At myself for being sucked in this soon.

He stopped as I asked. He now studied my face in the light of the fire, that grew weak. Looking away from him, I felt a tear run down my face as I thought of what he thinks of me, in this very setting.. I felt his hand on my chin, pulling my face to look at him.

"Maleficent, tell me did you like the kissing? Is that what made you what to stop?" Stefan asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"A kiss is very intimate, I know we just started over. Knowing that I don't what to move to fast! I do like the kissing." I whispered

He nodded "maleficent, I'm going to ask you to tie something with me. This will be my promise to you that I will never leave you again. But you'll have to trust me. Are you willing to trust me."

I nodded. I have and always will trust him.

He slowly placed his lips to mine. Gently and softly he kissed me. Running his toung along my lips, bite and pulling gently with his teeth. I didn't know what to think of this. It was alien to me, but I found it to be pleasure full. His lips moved to my neck, placing kisses to the hollow of my neck, and sucked at it.

A moan sounded from my mount, causing him to moan as well.

. That made me want more. Sorry I stop here, but the next chapter will be a lemon. If you do like it, don't read it.


End file.
